Benjamin Poindexter
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil (11 episodes) |title = Agent |actor = Wilson Bethel Conor Proft (teenage) Cameron Mann (young) |status = In Custody}} Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter, also known as Bullseye, is an athletic but socially awkward FBI agent, who needs structure and rules to suppress the darkness inside himself. Biography To be added Personality Seemingly having a strong dedication to his job in law enforcement, Dex is in fact a borderline, psychopath as he expressed it in his therapy, after murdering his baseball coach. His psychopathic tendencies began to escalate as he got older despite him receiving therapy. His psychopathy came to a head when his structured life and routine centering around an obsession with a former coworker and his career collapsed. His mental instability became even more evident when his "crush" became aware of his "feelings" and rejected him and he lost his job. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Poindexter is highly trained in using firearms with very accurate precision. He is able to ricochet bullets that will hit the intended targets. In fact, he can use practically any everday object as a lethal projectile. This was shown when he threw stationary supplies at Daredevil in the New York Bulletin office. *'Master Combatant': Poindexter's training in the FBI and the army has taught him mastery over close quarters combat. Equipment *'Daredevil's Suit': To be added *'Billy Club': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Eileen Mercer † - Psychiatrist and Adoptive Mother Allies *Julie † - Former Co-worker and Love Interest *Seema Nadeem *Sami Nadeem *Felix Manning Enemies *Bradley † - Former Coach and Victim *Albanian Mob *Daredevil - Attempted Victim *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Ally turned Enemy *Vanessa Marianna - Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Victim *''New York Bulletin'' **Karen Page - Former Target and Attempted Victim **Mitchell Ellison *Foggy Nelson *Jasper Evans † - Target and Victim *Everett Starr † - Victim *Paul Lantom † - Victim *FBI - Employers turned Enemies **Tammy Hattley - Former Superior **Ray Nadeem † - Former Colleague and Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Lester is a psychotic assassin and mercenary commonly known as Bullseye and the arch-nemesis of Daredevil, who worked as the right-hand henchman of Kingpin, and caused the deaths of both Elektra and Karen Page. **The Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of the character shares his name with his Ultimate Comics counterpart, a name also used as one of the character's fake identities. *Bullseye adopting Daredevil's suit and persona is a loose reference to the storyline, where Kingpin let a mental patient loose wearing a Daredevil costume in order to kill Foggy Nelson. Behind the Scenes *Wilson Bethel's character was listed as Steve before his official reveal. *Bullseye in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:FBI Agents Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:High Body Count